The Test
by agent fruity pebble
Summary: Holley has to pass a test and it's either life or death.


**_/ this story is based off of a comic i read! ;0 @ehud lavski please check him out on tumblr/twitter without any further ado, continue! and some slight finn x holley i guess??? PLEASE REVIEW!! IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE._**

"Ow! Stop, please let me go!"

Holley shouted, struggling against the guards, screaming on top of her lungs.

Holley's purple blouse rose up, exposing her flat tummy and some of her waist.

Sarah kept dragging her down the halls, despite her shouts and pleads.

Siddeley stood beside her, eyes sorrowful. It looked like he was going to cry at any moment.

The one girl holding her by the wrist kicked Shiftwell in the stomach, causing Holley to crumple to the floor, moaning in pain.

"Shut up will you!"

The other woman hissed, taking out her keys and jammed them into the door.

Siddeley couldn't bear it any longer, the pilot didn't want to do this...

Holley looked up at Siddeley, eyes watering.

"Please Sid, don't do this..."

Siddeley flinched at her words. Holley was his best friend. A sister almost. He didn't want to see her die...

There was a chance that she would make it out alive... But Siddeley knew her chances were slim. Not with him...

"Alexis, we can't-"

"Enough of your whining! We're doing this."

Siddeley's breathing hitched as the woman, Sarah, held Holley on the floor so the fuchsia hair girl couldn't escape.

Siddeley's body ignored his brain's protests and helped Sarah hold the distressed young lady down.

Siddeley gently held Holley's head in place so she didn't headbutt any of them, as Holley stared up at him with betrayal. Siddeley couldn't bear it anymore and looked away.

The African-American woman threw the door open and with a nasty smile, she lifted Holley up by her tiny neck and tossed her roughly in the room.

She had one last view of the blinding light and then the arrogant faces of Alexis and Sarah, but then the sorrowful face of Siddeley.

The door slammed shut as she heard a click that signalled the door was now locked.

" _NO!!_ Please, let me out!"

Holley begged, punching at the metal door.

"Just let me out and I swear that I won't tell anyone you did this!"

Holley weakly said, body about to collapse from grief. She gasped loudly when she heard a british accent from behind, very much like her own.

"Hello my dear."

She slowly turned around, green eyes looking watery and tired.

A man was sitting there in a faded blue sweater that looked extremely ragged and slacks that had holes in some places.

The man that appeared to be in bad condition ; he didn't have any shoes, and there was some dirt and grime on the male's face.

But Holley did admit, he was quite handsome... He had captivating turquoise eyes that seemed to sparkle at her in amusement and silver hair. Or was it blue... She didn't know. Perhaps a shade between the two.

Holley's emerald eyes soon brightened up in utter terror as she backed up into the door, cursing lightly under her breath when she accidentally knocked her head against the cold metal painfully.

The bodies of ten C.H.R.O.M.E agents laid limp over the floor with bullet wounds to the head, mouth, or in other places.

Blood splattered all over the once beige walls of the questioning room and puddled on the once white carpet.

Once Holley got a better view od the surroundings, she nearly puked. The trifling smell of rotting corpses made it's way to her.

Holley clumsily fumbled in her pocket to get her gun out, shakily pointing it at the man shakily who simply had a charming smile.

"J...Just stay where you are!"

Holley sternly called out, her words laced with fear.

The man seemed notice her fear despite her seeming fearless attitude. The man simply sighed.

"Do we really have to go through that whole thing again?"

Holley looked down with wide eyes. Everything happened so fast.

The male snapped his fingers and the barrel of the gun exploded, causing the gun powder to spill at her feet.

"This is getting tedious indeed."

Holley never saw anything like that before! She gasped and dropped the gun, it falling to the ground with an audible clank.

The man chortled at her disbelief, resting his head against his palm as he studied Holley.

"Sit down, I promise not to kill you. At least, not in the next five minutes."

The man added, chuckling at her horrified reaction.

However, Holleu complied and walked over, sitting down on the metal chair. It made her shiver, her bare legs touching the cold metal.

Holley pulled at her black skirt, looking at her hands.

"Very good, now we're getting somewhere."

Holley still said nothing, refusing to make eye contact with the man in front of her.

"My name is Finn McMissile. What is yours, my love?"

Finn asked, leaning forward in intrigue.

Holley snapped back, slightly snippy.

"Why do you care?"

Finn raised an eyebrow and casually whistled.

"My, my, quite the attitude for such a young lady. You have a beautiful face but not at all welcoming. Especially towards a chap that has my reputation..."

Finn mused, taking enjoyment when Holleu stiffened up and her breathing hitched. She was nervous.

"Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell.."

Finn looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

"Ah, what a lovely name, Miss. Shiftwell. Now. Those people...why did they put you in here with me?"

Holley didn't answer, looking back down at her hands silently.

"I can make you tell me."

Holley looked back up, eyes mournful. Finn frowned lightly, not enjoying the look in her eyes. It did not suite her a single bit. It made anger well up inside.

"Well... You see... They... I caught them stealing information that they were selling to foreign countries. Er.. The two girls I mean. Not Sid. I was going to turn them in..."

Holley trailed off, using that time to catch up on her breaths.

Finn mused softly and chuckled.

"Ah. And they thought I would get of their problem for them. Correct?"

Holley said nothing, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

Finn smirked lightly... it was going as planned.

"Do you want me to kill them for you? Those other agents."

Finn asked, taking curiosity in the young lady's not terrified look.

Holley's eyes widened in horror as she stumbled over words.

"What? No!"

Finn pursed his lips and lifted his hand up. Holley turned around in her seat as she heard the door creak open.

Siddeley, Alexis, and Sarah stumbled in from the bright hallway.

Sarah had a gun in her mouth, Alexis had one under her chin, and Siddeley... Oh Siddeley had one pressed against his temple.

Siddeley had tears streaming down his cheeks and the other girls look scared out of their minds.

"This could be very cathartic for you. Call it poetic justice."

Sarah, the blonde girl with the gun in her mouth begged, words muffled.

"Please! Please, don't!"

She begged, eyes trembling and wide.

Alexis began to beg too, muttering apologies, but Sid didn't beg. Siddeley wanted to be shot. He deserved it for betraying Holley... The girl he considered a sister.

When Alexis locked the door about twenty minutes ago with Holley inside, an aching feeling was left in his chest.

"No! Stop, don't hurt them!"

Finn shrugged and snapped his fingers, making them drop their guns.

"Alright! Suite yourself, my dear."

Holley sighed in relief as Finn made the agents run out of the room.

Siddeley wanted so badly to pull Holley with them, but his body wouldn't allow it.. It's like he had no control.

Why did she save them?... It's something the pilot wouldn't never know. They practically put her to death and she still put them ahead of herself.

"Oh! Please do close the door after you!"

McMissile called out sighing when they left it ajar.

"Talk about useless..."

Holley cut him off, asking the question that constantly swam in her mind.

"What do you want?"

Finn peered down at the tiny woman, answering her question simply.

"To kill everyone on this planet, my dear."

Holley couldn't contain her horrified look.

"Well, not everyone. No need to be overdramatic, now. Just you humans!"

Finn began and sighed, standing up.

"The animals are going to be fine. In fact, they'll be much better off!"

Finn exclaimed, as if that would ease Miss. Shiftwell's worries.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Finn!"

"Oh, my apologies then."

Holley sucked in a breath and once again, asked the typical question.

"Why?"

"Isn't that the big question?"

Finn chortled to himself, stopping when Holley looked at him blankly.

"Well you see, I'm an auditor. There comes a time for every civilization when they're ready to leave and explore the stars."

Holley nodded, eyes shining in wonder at the man's words. He... Was so intelligent. It made her quiver in satisfaction at how pleasing his words sounded. The fuchsia hair girl motioned him to continue

"To find out they aren't actually alone in the universe."

Finn pointed to himself and explained more to Shiftwell,

"When that happens, the powers that send me, or someone like me to the planet to preform a test."

Finn had a smug look as if he knew something she did not. It bugged Holley in some ways, but she didn't mention it.

"If your civilization is ready, we welcome you with open arms. If you're not ready at that time, we give you more time."

A dark look covered his face as he continued talking.

"Then, there are those civilizations so toxic, so harmful, they can never be allowed to interact with others."

Holley had a bad feeling.

"And those civilizations must be dealt with."

Holley wanted to protest, to defend her species. She didn't want to be labeled as toxic but she knew that it was true.

The auditor could see doubt across her features and stretched out his hand.

"Give me your hand,"

McMissile ordered, watching Holley with his now cold eyes.

Holley nervously went to take his hand, slightly hesitant. But she took it nevertheless.

Finn wrapped his surprisingly warm hand around her smaller, cold hand.

The auditor continued to tell his tale as Holley could see through his eyes.

"I arrived at a planet in disguise, looking like you."

Holley saw the poor man that was once in front of her.

He was walking alone up a rainy city road and got kicked off someone's porch for taking shelter.

"The lowest of your kind."

In the second flash, Finn was being robbed of his shoes and coat, being left with nothing.

The third image was him being beaten by two men at the bar which hit Holley a little too close to home.

The final image made her want to crawl into a hole and die.

It was agents... the ones she works with. Her colleagues... The ones she calls her friends. Were beating the poor man up.

"You can learn everything about a race from how they treat their weakest."

The images soon fade out and Finn was once again in front of her.

"I've done this for thousands of years. Your kind are the worst I've ever encountered."

Holley didn't want to hear anymore, it hurt way too much.

"That's... That's not who we are!"

"Really now?"

Doubt dripped of his words and Holley knew it. But she was determined to prove McMissile wrong.

"Yes! I mean, it's s part of us. The worst part. The scared, angry, dark part."

Finn looked smug as if he already one this debate.

"But there's good in us! There are parts that are loving and giving and selfless! You have to give us a chance!"

Holley shouted, green eyes flashing in determination.

"I can and will show you that we're better than this!"

McMissile studied her for a few uncomfortable moments before smiling smoothly.

"I'll tell you what, my dear. I'm going to give you one chance."

Finn leaned back in his chair and snagged up a gun that was in a dead agent's hand.

The auditor placed it on the table as Holley stared at it in a disturbing silence.

"Take this gun, put it to your head, and pull the trigger."

Holley flinched, still keeping silent.

"If you kill yourself, every other person on this planet gets to live."

Holley's emerald eyes bore into Finn's turquoise ones in decision making.

Finally, her hand shakily picked up the gun and clicked the safety off, putting it under her chin.

Miss. Shiftwell squeezed her eyes shut, as if preparing herself for the pain.

"Or..."

Holley opened up one eye, to look at McMissile.

"You don't have a family."

This made Holley's eyes widen a bit.

"No..."

"Or friends."

"I have friends."

"No, you don't. Not really."

Holley choked on her breath as Finn put his hand on her free one on the table.

"Come with me."

Holley couldn't help but gasp and stare at Finn. Was he really willing to offer her..?

"You can be an auditor. You'll see the whole universe. Experience things you can't even imagine."

Holley's eyes widened in awe when Finn gave her visions of the stars, the ocean, fields and ranches, every beautiful thing that was out there.

"Forget this planet and come with me. Let them die and you will live a life beyond your wildest dreams. Forever."

Was it really worth it...?

"You will be a Goddess."

The visions disappeared as Holley gazed at Finn, the look gracing her features the same as a kicked pup.

She frowned deeply and removed the gun from her skin, lowered it, and placed it on the table with a defeated look.

Finn had a devilish and satisfied look across his face.

"Wonderful. Now lets get off this miserable planet."

Holley looked up at the ceiling with a soft smile.

"We're better than this."

Her frown faded and was replaced with a determined look.

Finn's eyes widened in panic as she lifted the gun up and placed it against her temple and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

 _Bang._

Holley waited for the pain to come but strangely, it never did. She was almost sure that she was gonna die.

"Remarkable."

Holley opened her eyes, looking up at Finn as he stood up.

She removed the gun that was next to her head and looked at the bullet that Finn had just prevented from entering her skull.

"Five-thousand, three-hundred, and six condemned planets and nobody passed this test until now."

He hesitated before saying the last part.

"Not even me."

Holley was loss for words, she just wanted to cry in frustration.

"Guess there's something to your kind after all."

McMissile sighed and went over to Holley and caressed her cheeks, chuckling deeply when a reddened tint was visible on her pale skin.

"Pity, you would have made a great auditor."

Holley wanted to say something, but she was lost for words.

She felt something warm against her lips, looking surprised and scared. It was Finn stealing her first kiss.

"My apologies Miss. Shiftwell, I was trying my hardest to refrain myself from doing that to you during the test. Shame on you for making me feel that way."

Finn teased as he began to walk towards the door, opening it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of this filthy human suit."

He reached the door as Holley stood up and went to go after him. But Finn wasn't allowing that.

McMissile pressed a hand to her forehead, making her stumble and slowly fall unconscious.

Finn caught the stumbling Holley, gently placing her on the floor.

"My apologies,"

Finn murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"But for now, you need to be the sun in this dark world."

He walked out, casting her one last glance.

"But I will be back for you, my angel."

And then he was gone...

~O~

 _"Holley! Please wake up!"_

 _"Oh God, is she alive!?"_

 _"Please tell me she's alive!"_

Holley moaned a bit as she blinked her eyes awake.

Siddeley was over her body along with Evelyn and Matthew.

Siddeley was holding her tight in his arms, big brown eyes drowned in worry.

"S...Sid?"

Holley managed to call out, emerald eyes cracking open.

Holley felt two fingers on her neck, quickly noticing that it was Evelyn's.

"She has a pulse!"

Siddeley looked down at the now awake Holley, noticeably relieved.

When they walked in to see Holley limp and a bullet next to her, they began to fear for the worse.

"Oh gosh Holley... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry that I went along with them!"

Siddeley sobbed, hiding his face in Holley's neck.

Holley gently stroked his dark blue hair, cooing softly.

"Sh...Sh... Sid, it's okay my love... I forgive you."

Siddeley kept murmuring apologies as Evelyn and Matthew kept swarming her, looking for injuries.

Finn watched from afar, smirking lightly.

 _"Looks like I was_ _wrong ; you have people that care for you, Miss. Shiftwell. Please stay safe."_

Finn chortled to himself, disappearing with the wind.

 ** _/ finally over aa- please review!!_**


End file.
